The Dark Tournament
by Hammer of god
Summary: Taboo wants entertainment, so he summons all the smashers back. To fight for honor, to fight for glory, to fight for a hidden prize. Put to a halt for lack of reviews.
1. Introduction

**The Dark Tournament **

By Joshua Carlson

**Introduction**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters displayed in this chapter.

Within the confines of Final Destination rested Taboo, a supernatural, mystical, evil being. He looked to be made of dark energy, in a human form, giant shadow wings that looked like those of a butterfly.

He was the puppeteer of fate in his world, but he craved amusement, and even though he could summon as many, wire frames, polygons, alloys or monsters of subspace, he controlled their every move.

This very thing prevented what he thought could quite possibly be a good fight, he wanted something he couldn't control.

He decided he would kidnap ambassador's from each realm, and have them fight for the greatest honor, to be his servant.

However, he knew of the greed that all organism's possessed and decided to wrap his plot in a sweet prize, such as ultimate power or immortality. It wasn't a complete lie as his servants would become immortal and would have much power.

It was decided, there would be blood.


	2. The Mushroom Kingdom

**The Dark Tournament **

By Joshua Carlson

**Chapter One: The Mushroom Kingdom**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters displayed in this chapter.

Taboo summoned his current servants, Master hand and Crazy hand. " I want you two to gather the people I wish." He told them flatly. As they were his creations, they already knew where to go and who to take.

" As you desire, master." The giant floating hand exclaimed telepathically. Taboo sent them off, he had some work too accomplish and little time to preform it in.

**The Mushroom Kingdom **

Master hand emerged from a dark portal high in the sky, down below him we're fields upon fields of grass and something that stood out was the large castle.

Mario was dressed in his usual garb, red shirt, blue denim overalls, brown loafers and red hat with the letter "M" on it. He was walking besides his brother, Luigi, who wore nearly identical clothing, except it was a lime green and he had and "L" on his hat.

They seemed to be meeting with a woman, she had blond hair on which a silver crown rested and a pink dress bestowed her. Master hand instantly recognized her as Princess Peach.

With one quick fluid motion, Master hand grabbed the group and squeezed them, exerting hundreds of tons of pressure upon them, after opening his grasp, it seemed like they had been replaced with statues.

Meanwhile, Crazy Hand was scouting a darker area of the mushroom kingdom, around a stony castle surrounded by fire.

Crazy hand saw through the walls and saw who he needed, a large turtle with a spiky shell was walking toward a blue dinosaur with shades on and a what looked like an inky Mario.

However, Crazy hand didn't have time to let them do whatever they were doing, as he needed to fulfill his job. He magically transported them out of the castle and zapped them with a strange purple beam, transforming them into small statues.

The giant floating glove snatched the statues and teleported away.

Master hand looked onto the scene in front of him, a thin world, seemingly made of paper, with replicas, of Mario and Luigi. As instructed, Master hand added them to his collection, he needed to hurry, or Taboo would punish him.

Master hand cringed at the thought, last time they had failed, they had been thrown into the pits of darkness. Darkness was not a very pleasurable element when surrounded by it. This gave Master hand motivation.

Crazy hand had easily captured the green dinosaur, as it hadn't been expecting such a sudden attack, but the last two on his list seemed...strange.

One was clad in a yellow shirt and purple overalls, it seemed to be a fatter and different colored Mario.

The other seemed to be tall and lanky, purple shirt and black overalls. Overall a strange couple, but as Crazy hand didn't have time to dwell on such infantile matters, he swept them up and took them.

Master hand and Crazy hand both arrived at Taboo's feet, they hoped he was pleased with their labor. They offered up the nine statues to the large shadow creature, craving praise.

" You have done what I have asked. Very good, but I told you incompetent wastes of energy, too obtain many more then just these nine." Taboo boomed angrily.

Master hand muttered many apologies and then left, to pursue the remaining. As did Crazy hand.

Taboo gandered at the nine from the realm of the Mushroom Kingdom, he would revive them soon enough, but first he would need to have the rest of the fighters. And then, there would be entertainment.

Taboo couldn't wait.

End of chapter guys, please Review!


	3. The World of Pokemon

**The Dark Tournament **

By Joshua Carlson

**Chapter Two: The world of Pokemon**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters displayed in this chapter.

Master Hand ripped through time and space, erupting out of another portal of darkness, this time he knew exactly where he was as Taboo's mental directions soaked in. He was in Kanto right now, to obtain Four very special participants.

From looking from a high view he could see them all, the closest two were in Pallet town, Master hand floated down into that area, no one seemed to pay the giant floating glove much attention.

However this might've been because they were cloaked within the other realms. He saw his first two targets of this realm, one was a boy in his early teens.

The teenage boy wore sneakers, jeans, a white T-shirt and a red vest, not to mention his red hat which covered most of his black hair. He wasn't too tall, but seemed rather confident, he was facing in front of some sort of yellow rodent with a lightning shaped tail and red spots on it's cheeks.

The boy looked like he was going to try to fight it, but before that chance ever had the chance to happen, master hand had already turned them into statues and grabbed them. Easy picking.

Crazy hand, however, was busy grabbing a rather fickle and masterful creature that seemed to be able to see through his realm cloak, it was purple and cat like, it had a humanoid figure and no fur. He had already captured the small pink balloon with ease, but this one... it was much more difficult.

Crazy hand tried to zap the creature, but it retaliated with a attack of pure psychic energy, very concentrated stuff. Crazy hand winced, this was one that they would have to watch, he quickly and roughly just grabbed it and made it a nice compact statue of it's former form.

The giant floating hand giggled insanely and levitated off, it was now targeting a small mouse like creature with red cheeks. This would be simplistic and rather too easy, but the mad hand didn't seem to mind.

A small yellow rodent with red marks on it's cheek scampered across the street, past many people, civilians and trainers alike, evading capture from any trainer that dared try. It was looking for it's partner, but seemed to be out of luck, as it couldn't seem to find another like it.

The small rodent sagged sadly and didn't seem to notice a large hand come behind it and snatch it, turning it into a just a statue of it's formal self.

Crazy hand fled from the area completely, heading back off to the abyssal palace of shadows, land of subspace. Without waiting for Master hand or waiting for Taboo's approval he simply deposited the three statues at Taboo's feet and floated off, heading for another land.

Meanwhile, Master hand was looking for the last fighter for this realm on his list, it was supposed to be a powerful fighter.

On top of a mountain rested a figure, it had blue fur with black in some areas, it seemed to have the legs of an ostrich and head of a puppy, it had crimson red eyes. And it stood, on only one leg, on the highest point of the mountain.

And it sensed, the blue furred creature sensed something, large and powerful. It winced. It knew. And in an instant, Master hand had an identical statue, the land of Pokemon was not to be treaded on by subspace evil. Not again.

Master Hand reached Taboo's kingdom in a heart beat and submitted his statues, the collection was coming along now. Two realms down, many to go. Taboo was pleased.


	4. Realms abound

**The Dark Tournament **

By Joshua Carlson

**Chapter Three: Many Realms abound**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters displayed in this chapter.

Master hand zipped through time and space in his grasp he held captives from the last few realms he had visited, a fully black figure, a figure with a glass helmet, a small figure with what seems to be a T.V for a head and ball shaped hands.

But there were more than those, a statue of what appeared to be a red robot and one a black robot, next to those was a large purple dragonoid creature. One of the figurines seemed to be a small blue robot, and next to that a red one with a sword.

Master hand, however worried as he entered another realm. Crazy hand was beating him by a few, and his master might not be pleased with his lack of capture...

The giant floating glove looked below him, fields of grass, just like the Mushroom kingdom, except this one seemed older. He knew this place, it was Hyrule.

Crazy hand began searching, for his newest target. Before venturing into his current realm he had with him, seventeen statues in his inventory. A blue animal with spikes, a red animal with spikes, another blue one with spikes, however they were metal, and a black animal with spikes.

He also had a strange wooden doll, what seemed to be a spy, three swordsmen, one with red hair, and two with blue. A golden haired man with a blade, a winged archer, a muscular man with a race car helmet and large man that accompanied the race car man.

He also had three apes, a strange man with an "N" symbol and a robot.

Yes, the insane floating hand had obviously been busy with his work, and his newest targets were within the realm of Onett. He had already captured two blond ones, a boy and girl. His current target was on the run however.

Master hand shifted between time relevances in this realm, different targets within different era's made this job all the more complicated. His first stop however was within a small forest village, he had two targets to grab here.

The hand first glanced at an orange haired boy in green, looking like he was guarding something, he recognized it as a target. With incrediable speed, he grabbed the young boy and altered his form. One down, five to go.

Crazy hand had finally cornered the boy, who had a striped shirt and red baseball cap on. The boy whimpered as some sort of power allowed him to see the giant floating glove, Crazy made short work of the boy and moved on. No sympathy. Not for them.

Master hand glided across water, the small child in the tree house had gone without so much as a yell and now he was secure within Master hands grasp, as had the princess in her mighty castle.

But then the glove had to change realm era's, which was a generally annoying process. He saw his fourth target, it looked near identical to the younger boy from earlier, except maybe a tad smaller and younger, slightly.

Without so much a second thought, he grabbed the child and proceeded.

Crazy hand had already switched realms, he was now floating in what would be considered outer space, searching for his targets. And he saw one, fighting already. On top of a ship, a fox, wolf and bird were fighting, or that's how it seemed. "Easy for the picking."

Taboo looked over his current work, he had been building a realm for the fighters, with small houses to accompany fighters. There was a training area, and for the first rounds he had built a small arena. It was all coming together nicely.

Master hand was finished in the land of Hyrule, he had all the combatants from there and was ready to move on. To Pop star. For the last of the combatants.

Crazy hand chuckled insanely, the fools had set themselves up without even assuming it! He now only needed one and his work would be finished, he hoped Taboo would be pleased with his work, he just needed a certain little blue creature...

Not too far away from crazy hand rested a girl, she had light blue fur and dark blue hair, she wielded a staff. She closed her eyes and relaxed, not realizing that the hand closed it's clutches around her, not noticing that she had turned from living into a statue. She didn't notice. At all.

Master hand looked disgustedly at the over colorful world he had slipped into, but the disgust was quickly broken when he realized his targets were right next to him, a pink puff ball, a large blue penguin and a masked swordsman. All arguing. All not suspicious.

With a fluid swipe of the body, master hand grabbed all three of them, they only had a few seconds to yell out before they were turned to stone. Things were fine. Things were perfect.

Taboo greeted the two hands with the utmost pleasure, glad that they had brought him his entertainer's. He smiled evilly.

" Using the things I tell you, greet the combatants. In a nice, humanoid form. I'm sure they will be pleased. I do hope so."

And without a doubt, the two gloves turned into what seemed to be humans, both with white hair and a muscular figure. They teleported the statues alongside them as they transported to Taboo's fresh realm. The Dark Tournament would start soon.

And in the background... a laugh, laugh of darkness.

Please Review! I'm not going to keep righting if no one's interested. Duh.


	5. The Dark Tournament?

**The Dark Tournament **

By Joshua Carlson

**Chapter Four: The Dark Tournament?**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters displayed in this chapter.

Master hand gave a look upon the statues that littered the ground in front of him, interested. He gave the statues a surge of dark energy to return them to normal, as soon as they all returned to living form, chattering and yelling ensued. " QUIET! Silence please, I am Master, and I am too inform you of the reason you are here."

Everyone quieted down.

" Good. Now, you are the best fighters of your lands. You have been collected here to take part in a battle against each other, a tournament. The winner will get any prize he desires. Sounds good, correct? Well, now that you know...you shall be shown to your quarters."

Before any of the combatants could complain, they were sent to one of two houses, and to several rooms. One house represented good, while the other represented evil, the rooms were divided by random.

Mario felt himself teleport, is was a strange feeling, a big tingling sensation. He looked at the door in front of him, it said " 1, 7, 53, 12" " Hmm...that's a very strange."

" Very..." Said a more solemn voice next to him.

" Hello, I'm Fox Mc'Cloud, from the Lylat system, glad to meet your aquaitence." The solemn voice said to Mario.

" I'm Mario, from the Mushroom kingdom, likewise."

Luigi looked at Mario as he was talking to some weird fox creature and noticed that the door in front of them was already open... " Lets a go!" He said before walking in too find a small guy in a space helmet...

**(COMBATANT: OLIMAR! COMBATANT: MARIO! COMBATANT: FOX! COMBATANT: LUIGI!)**

However, down the hall sat Peach, talking to another princess while a black figure tried to open their door. " So Zelda, tell me more about this Link guy.." Peach inquired.

**(COMBATANT: PEACH!)**

" Oh, he's heroic and nice...and tough." Zelda droned on, while talking she was petting Yoshi who seemed to be napping right outside the door, the door with the numbers " 2, 13, 14, 35" on it.

**(COMBATANT: YOSHI! COMBATAT ZELDA!)**

**In the Dark house**

A wolf like creature banged on the door, which had the numbers " 16, 20, 25, 32" on it. " Open up in there! It's our room too." The wolf growled.

" Whats the password?" an obnoxious voice inquired.

" Open up before I rip your fucking intestines out." The wolf replied.

" Fine Wolf, Fine." The voice said before opening up, revealing a blue penguin in king garb.

**( COMBATANT: WOLF! COMBATANT: KING DDD!)**

Wolf O'Donnell walked in the room, glaring daggers at King DDD. " Oh lighten up."

A tall somewhat cat headed purple figure floated into the room as well, followed by a tall man with orange hair and a hooked nose. " Hurry up, Ganon!" Wolf yelled seconds before the door closed.

**( COMBATANT: GANONDORF!)**

Not to far down the hallway was a group already within their room, their door saying " 29, 30, 36, 50"

" What a dump! Where's the food?" A loud obnoxious voice squealed. " Yeah! And where's the entertainment?!" Two Italian's complained.

" Complain, complain, complain, wahh! Wahh! Wahh! Is that all you ever do? Complain?" An inky Mario said while clutching a paintbrush. While all the arguing went on, a blue dinosaur with shades just relaxed on a bed.

" Should have known...getting stuck with the Wario brothers..Of all people.." The Mario clone complained.

**( COMBATANT: WALUIGI! COMBATANT: WARIO!)**

**End of chapter.**

**Well, it's time for you guys to REVIEW! Anyway. If anyone can list the full roster of fighters I'll give em' a cookie and an honorable mention, it says a few obvious ones in here, but in the first few chapters they're all revealed.**


	6. Preperations

**The Dark Tournament **

By Joshua Carlson

**Chapter Five: Preparations**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters displayed in this chapter.

It had been several days since the combatants had been transported, and over the days they had made many upon many preparations. Smashers had been training, against each other and by themselves. And finally, the days of training were coming to an end, because tomorrow the Dark Tournament would begin.

The large training areas and sparring fields were congested with fighters, they were all desperately after the prize, some for selfish reasons and others for noble ones.

From his throne in the final destination, Tabuu couldn't be more pleased, " We will see who the dominant ones are.." He mumbled amused, he had been waiting so long for such great entertainment and now the day had come.

As the last day of training came to a halt, a great feast was announced, in the mansion on the high hill. Everyone was invited to attend. At the dining hall, the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife, it was kind of awkward.

No one knew it yet, but they sat opposite from their first opponents in the tournament.

" Well, Well. It seems that the tournament starts tomorrow, I assume every one is prepared for the most grueling battles they will ever participate in?" Master hand announced from his seat, still in human form. _Where's Crazy... _Master hand wondered, he hadn't seen the insane floating glove for days now.

In truth, Crazy hand had been observing the combatants for Tabuu, to decide the battles that would occur. Crazy hand now layed at Tabuu's throne, his job being done for the moment.

After the feast, the combatants made their way back to the houses, to rest for tomorrow.

**The next day**

The realm was timeless, so there wasn't a specific time the combatants had supposed to come to the battlefield. However, the combatants didn't waste any time in getting there, it was time for seriousness and time for battle.

The battlefield was just an arena, the fights could be watched from seats in the sidelines. All of the combatants were handed numbers, they all went to the seats.

" Well, the day has come. Now, when your numbers are called up, you will be teleported to the battlefield. The only rules are, if you go out of the arena you are out, if you die you are out and if you give up... you are out." Master hand announced loudly. The dark tournament had begun.

A/N: A rather short chapter I admit... Oh well, Please Review!


	7. Mario Vs Ike

**The Dark Tournament **

By Joshua Carlson

**Chapter Six: Mario Vs. Ike**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters displayed in this chapter.

Master hand read off the listed combatants and their fights, first up would be... 1 and 28. " First match! Mario, hero of the mushroom kingdom Versus Ike! Swordsman." The former glove announced, with a snap of his fingers he teleported the two combatants to the battlefield below.

Mario got in a fighting stance, as did Ike. " Now, on the count of three, you shall fight." Master hand told them as he got off the battlefield.

" This is going to be simple..." Ike mumbled confidently. " How tough could a short, fat plumber be?"

Mario steamed, " Listen pretty boy, I've been around for a lot longer then you and I know my way around a battle!"

" Sure, gramps." Ike retorted, grinning arrogantly.

Mario faced Ike and then suddenly ran up for him, charging a fire ball in his right hand. Ike unsheathed his large golden blade and glared down Mario.

Mario started to run in circles around Ike, the fireball charging in his hand. Ike wasn't amused, he shifted his eyes each time Mario passed by him, readying his blade. And then he struck.

And missed.

Mario got behind him and unleashed the charged fireball, it charring Ike's back. Ike screamed in pain, the smell of burnt flesh entering his nose. He swung in a blind fury, missing and missing. Mario punched him in the gut which sent Ike sprawling to the ground, gasping for air.

" It's time to finish this." Mario said in front of Ike, he grabbed Ike's leg and started to swing him, around and around and around and then Mario threw Ike out of the battlefield. It was over. The battle had been won.

The viewers were silent and then erupted applause! The battle had been quick but sweet and the victor had barely broken a sweat. Ike got up slowly, he was outside the battlefield. Ike rubbed his head and gasped for more air, he was in excruciating pain.

Mario walked up to him and helped him up, Ike glared back at him.

" It's a nothing personal kid, just business."

" And the winner is... MARIO! Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom! He will advance to the next rounds! Congratulations!" Master hand announced.

Mario smirked and waved to his viewers, they cheered.

Mario was sent back to the seats, Ike vanished, No one seemed to notice.


	8. Samus Vs Ridley

**The Dark Tournament **

By Joshua Carlson

**Chapter Seven: Samus Vs. Ridley **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters displayed in this chapter.

" Well, that was an intresting match. Lets see if the next can be just as good..." Master hand announced looking at the next battle on the list. " Combatant Two versus Combatant Twenty Nine!"

On the battlefield, a bony purple dragon creature appeared, as did a girl in a blue suit with blond hair.

" Ridley! Versus Samus!"

The battle would be fierce, it would be a battle,

To the death.

Samus glared down the large beast, they were long time enemies. The monster roared, a silence hushed the combatants in the stands. A fight of epic proportions was about to occur.

Samus dashed at Ridley, running at the purple beast with pure hatred in her eyes. Samus jumped in the air just before crashing into Ridley and landed behind the creature. Samus preformed a roundhouse kick to Ridley's spine.

Ridley screamed in a mixture of pain and aggrivation.

" How'd you like that?" Samus boasted, a little ignorantly.

The creature roared in reply.

Ridley spread his wings and soared toward Samus, ready to bite the blond, but in one swift motion Samus managed to get on the back of Ridley and started to steer the dragon by it's horns. The dragon screeched as it was controlled.

" Time to end this..." Samus mumbled, she pulled out her gun and unleashed the whip, she tied it around Ridley's neck and jumped off.

It was over.

The beast had been decapitated.


	9. Note

Due to lack of interest, I am seriously thinking of leaving this Fic to a halt. Lack of reviews. Sorry, :(

However, voicing your opinion on the discontinuation or not of this fic might be helpful.


End file.
